User blog:MonoliousApocalyse7/Non inboxed weapon ideas
Ello it's me again. So I am gonna make a bunch a weapon ideas so a enjoy. Handguns Block Action Army This is a revolver that is based of a single action army, the handle is colored black and the rest of the weapon is chrome. The BAA is a common civilian revolver that deals decent damage but may not be the best choice. Takes BAA clips loaded in civilian rounds. *+ Most common revolver *+ Fast reload *+ Low recoil *- lowest damaging revolver The weapon is solid but one problem you might find is you might be needing to reload often after each zombie or player you kill due to it's low damage. Higher damage then a normal handgun but lower then a desert falcon or ace. RSh PeaceKeeper A revolver that requires skill and practice. Highest damaging revolver but a very high recoil. A futuristic looking revolver, it is black with neon glowing blue outlines that turn red when aiming at an enemy. Takes RSh clips loaded in military rounds. *+ Highest damaging handgun *+ Holds 7 shots *+ RSh clips are quite common in military locations *+ Very accurate first shot *+ Full accuracy returns in 1.5 seconds *- Extremely high vertical recoil *- Weapon is rarely found *- High degrade chance (30% chance) The RSh takes a lot of skill to use but with enough practice it can dish out accurate headshots with ease. High risk with a high reward, this is a revolver for long range or quick headshots. Snake The Snake is well, a stub nosed ace. It is the exactly the same except for it has less hipfire accuracy and more recoil but, is faster to shoot and reload. This is pretty much for people who want a faster reload and fire rate. Glock The Glock is a low recoil 17 round handgun that deals decent damage. Takes Glock magazines loaded in civilian rounds. *+ Low recoil *+ 3rd largest magazine *+ Can equip military barrel attachments *- Decent damage but a bit less *- Can't equip tactical attachments The Glock is for people that want more ammo and will trade it for no tac lasers or lights and less damage. Derringer The derringer is well based off the Iver Johnson Derringer with a black rubber handle. It is a single shot high damage weapon that is unique. It is unique for that it is the smallest ranged weapon, taking only 2 slots. *+ smallest weapon (1x2) *+ high damage (more then most handguns but less then the Block Action Army) *- Single shot The derringer is mostly for fun or to carry a small weapon without taking a lot of space in your inventory. Carbines StreakShot This 30 round weapon is based off the MP7. Capable of taking a tactical, barrel and a sight, this weapon can fire fast but doesn't deal a good amount of damage. *+ Fast firing *+ Can accept most attachments *+ Quite accurate in auto *- Low damage This weapon is a great weapon at close to medium distances due to it firing fast and being accurate but has terrible damage. Go for headshots. Jackal The Jackal is the good ol slow firing, high damage ump 45 and it is decent. Accepting all attachments and packs a punch. *+ Deals as much damage as a Maplestrike (40) *+ Low bullet drop *+ Can accept all attachments *- Low fire rate *- Small magazine of 25 The Jackal is a great weapon but is poor at close range due to a slow fire rate. Rifles Platypus The platypus is based off the Winchester Model 70, this variant looks like the one from walking dead (nick's generally used rifle). The weapon is bolt action with a 5 shot mag that people generally just insert rounds by pulling the bolt back. *+ Commonly found *+ Decent damage *- Low ammo This weapon is ok. But it ain't useless. Now I was gonna make more but I am too lazy so gonna make a part 2 Category:Blog posts